Avian Camp
by Steve the Icecube
Summary: "This is the good part of camp. There is only one kid we can't sort out..." We entered the room. In the corner, a tiny girl, who couldn't have even been Angel's age, was looking at us. There was intense hate in her eyes. "This is Birdie." Fang said. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! You probably won't like the first couple of chapters, as they focus on Max and Dylan. However, eventually the story starts and Fang comes in as a friend to Max.

This starts at the end of Fang

Max POV

It hurt so much. Fang was gone. He would be gone forever. We would never kiss again. Never touch. Never even see each other. It was hell.

Why did he leave? Why? It isn't his job to choose. He would never have left if I had a say in his choice. He would be here...

The days passed like this. My life was lived by other people, I just sat and moped. A different member of my broken flock brought me meals each day. Angel, who finally looked like she was sorry for what she had done. Gazzy, who was quiet, not making bombs, and I think he had cried once or twice. Nudge, who looked devastated and had definitely cried more than 5 times. Iggy, who looked alone. He was the last member of the flock who was really the age of 15.

Then, on the fifth day, Dylan came. He was looking sorry for what he had done. He should be. It's his entire fault. I went to shout at him, but found I couldn't. I couldn't stay mad at him. "Max." He said softly. "I'm sorry." But what _I_ said next surprised me most.

"I know." I think it surprised Dylan too. He was so used to me hating him. "I'm sorry for not trusting you"

"I'm sorry for forcing myself on you"

"I don't mind anymore. I just hated you because Fang was there"

"I was just so full of hope-"

"Stop _right_ there Dylan" I kissed him. I loved him. He wasn't Fang. He was Dylan. He had his own love, tenderness just for me.

"I love you Max"

"I love you too, Dylan"

"Yay! Finally!" A voice came from the cupboard.

"Iggy!"

AN: I think you hate me now. But please read on, the Mylan won't be the focus after this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to my reviewer! Here is Chapter 2!**

**2 weeks later...**

Angel POV

I was looking at Fang's Blog. It was something all of us, even Max, did. Recently, Fang had joined this place called Avian Camp, in Hawaii. It was for kids who had been mutated with some kind of bird. He worked there as a teacher. Today he had posted an advert, a job request, kind of.

Seasoned Bird Kids Wanted!

We have a kid at Avian Camp we just can't sort out. We are looking for a Bird Kid, or more than one who has spent over 2 years in a lab of some kind as a lab rat, knows what freedom feels like and can talk to other people well.

We need you!

"Max! Max, look at this!"

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Fang sent out a job ad!" Max came over to the computer and read the ad. "You could do it! We all could!"

"We wouldn't be very welcome, would we?"

"Please Max! Please please please!" I gave her the puppy-dog eyes. She smiled and scowled at the same time, quite a difficult thing to do, but Max managed it. "Max, we should go"

"Dylan, you hate Fang! And Fang hates you!"

"It's your chance to get him back, you know that." Dylan replied, with slight bitterness

"I want you now, not him." She kissed him gently.

"Max, I want to go! I want to meet the kid they said about! They need help!"

"Fine. Get packed, all of you!" Max raised her voice for the last bit, though she knew that everyone had heard. "We're going to Hawaii."

**AN: The next chapter will take place when they get to Hawaii.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! I have nothing to say, so... On with the Fanfic!**

"Max? Why are you here?"

"In reply to your job ad, Fang. You wanted Bird Kids; we brought you 5, and an extra." Fang glanced at Dylan. "You didn't throw him out?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, I didn't. He helped me, he's the reason we're here. Well, Angel saw the ad, but Dylan cheered me up."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll show you around. Follow me!"

We first went to the school area. "This area is for kids who are school age. We have cool classes, and help everyone. We have 5 teachers here."

Fang then led us to 7 large square buildings. "Next we have the dorms. All of the kids and adults sleep here, in pairs."

We then walked over to a large, round building. "This place is where we exercise, and teach the very youngest kids to fly."

"You have kids that young here? Cool!" Nudge exclaimed. Fang then walked over to a park.

"The kids play here, and relax." Fang then walked to the edge of camp. "That was the good part of camp. This is the Terminal Ward, for kids with expiration dates, or particular illnesses, or problems."

"Problems?" Dylan inquired

"Yeah. Problems. Kids, who hate us, want to kill others. Well, we only have one kid here that is like that." Fang opened the door to a light blue coloured room. Inside, a girl who couldn't have been Angel's age, was looking at us. There was intense hate in her eyes. "This is Birdie" Fang said.

"What do you want this time, emo guy?" Max laughed quietly at Birdie's comment "Oh, right. My 'helpers'." She turned around, putting her back to us. "Go away." She said.

**Later, in the Staff Office...**

"So, you see why we need help. She keeps pushing us away." Fang started the meeting

"I can see that. What's her story? That might help." Max said

"Well," Randall, the guy who helped rescue kids from labs, started to explain...

_FT_

_I crept along the hall, Fang and Mary just behind me. We came out into a large, dark room. The cage room. There were no guards, just 8 cages. We went to unlock them, when we heard crying above us._

_Hanging above us, in a cage, was a little girl, holding the body of another girl. "Wake up, Amina. I'm scared." She said, quietly. It was so sad. The girl couldn't have been more than 4 years old._

_We unlocked the cages on the ground in silence, as the girl hadn't noticed us yet. We discovered 5 dead bodies out of 8 possible alive ones. One of the living ones was a cat with monkey features. It scampered away._

_The second one was going to die in a few days. She had her expiration date, and was obviously a human/mouse hybrid._

_The third is still here today. A little baby, a few months old. He's called Jake. He's 6 months old now._

_Fang then flew up to the girl's cage. "What do you want?" she asked. "Amina's asleep. She can't do tests at the moment. I'm staying here with her, even if you aim the banging thing at me instead of Amina. It hit her on the back, and that's why she's asleep."_

"_No, you can come with us, to a safe place, and Amina will wake up."_

"_Okay! I'm Birdie!"_

_EF_

"We brought her back, and tried to save Amina. But she was actually already dead..."

_FT_

"_What do you mean she isn't going to wake up?" Birdie was crying her eyes out, and she looked furious._

"_She was shot, Birdie. We couldn't save her."_

"_I hate you! You did this!"_

_EF_

"And that is why Birdie is like that today."

**AN: I'm ashamed of myself. I knew I was going to write something sad, but I cried when I wrote that. R&R Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am here to thank that lovely flamer who has no sense of how to use grammar. It is an author, not a author. What is 'a author insert' meant to mean? A character that everyone is meant to be able to see their point?**

**Birdie is an OC of my own creation. She is not a Sue. What you are implying is that she is a 'self insert'. Birdie has a life. Birdie has a mind of her own. Even I don't know everything about her.**

**Even if I use her in different forms, she remains the same character. A girl, generally introduced before she is 12, she usually has wings, she generally has some hate in her mind.**

**So bog off and leave her alone.**

**Birdie**


	5. Chapter 5

Max POV

Even after that story, we were no closer to how we could help Birdie. Angel offered to read her mind, but somehow I didn't think that would work.

Gazzy offered to fart to clear her mind, but Fang said not to because she has sensitive lungs and that they were actually in danger of collapsing.

Nudge offered to take her shopping. Dylan pointed out that Birdie would probably kill her if she fussed about her fashion sense.

Neither Iggy nor Dylan could come up with anything at all.

I had a lot of ideas, but I wasn't sure about them... We decided to brainstorm them.

Kick her ass

Get her to tell us why she hates everyone

Get her to talk to us about Amina

Teach her to fly

Play something with her

Just talk to her

"Well, with one, that won't help. Two... She'll have to trust us. Same with three. Four... Could work. Five, we'll try that first. And six would be hopeless. Birdie doesn't know much English." Fang said

"I agree with Fang, mostly!" Angel piped up "I think that only me and Gazzy should play with her, because she is our age, right?"

"As far as we can tell, Birdie is 6 years old. Her growth is somehow inhibited, so her growth is 4 years old, except her brain, which has been mutated and advanced. Which has no point at all, since she hasn't been educated at all. She's also had a mutation advancer injected in her." Randall said.

"So you tested her?" I asked scathingly

"No, we examined her files from the lab she's from. We're not cruel. We want the best for her."

I sighed. This was going to be a long week.

**AN: This is probably one of the shortest chapters I've ever written. I'm really sorry it took so long, but I am guilty of being a very lazy person. Do you guys have any ideas for what could happen in this story? I know a vague ending, but otherwise, I have no ideas at all.**


	6. Chapter 6

Guys, I'm tired of this.

Not you nice readers, don't worry.

I'm tired of the flamers.

So what if I give harsh CC?

I woke up to five this morning. You flamers have made Wolf-Holly come out, and I snapped at one of my friends!

You're ruining my life, so leave me alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, guys.

I won't be updating for ages, as I have chosen to work really hard in school and on my original novel.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry, guys. I'm really sorry. I just couldn't write MR for so long. I've let you down... :( I'm sorry.**

**I don't own MR. I don't even like Nevermore. Sorry, but I don't.**

***sigh* I feel so mean.**

I don't get these guys.

They try to be nice, but I know for a fact that they absolutely hate spending time with me. I can just feel it, see it in their faces.

I wish they'd stop trying to make everything better for me. They could be having fun, or playing with the nice bird kids, not listening to me snap at them all the time.

Why don't they just give up? Are they really so stupid that they think that they can just make me happy by clicking their fingers and flapping their wings?

Only a couple of people ever made me happy. They were nice to me, they were kind, and they were always there. Always. Always next to me when I cried, or I was there when they cried.

When they were too tired to be awake and talk, we'd all sleep, because then no one would have to say anything at all.

Sometimes, we'd play special games with each other. We'd dream of the outside, where we were free, happy, and never hungry.

Where we could live by our own rules.

But then he was gone, and he never came back.

No warning, nothing to tell me he was going.

I just came back from a test and he was gone.

I actually asked the glass-men where he went. But they never answered.

The games now included finding him. Finding him and setting him free.

But I knew there was no hope. Because he'd never be back.

And that's the only thing they can do for me here. And I bet they won't be able to do it.

Because they don't even know he exists. Because he's just too personal for me to share.


End file.
